Unpredictable
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: Digimon Tamers fic! *One shot* Ruki left to explore on her own, but she checks up her comrades secretly...What does she see? A little Takuri, and an unusual coupling! Guess who he is ^_^ r&r please!


****

Unpredictable

By me.

Author's Note: Okay, Hi everyone! This is my first digimon fanfic and I just wanted to tell you that I used the Japanese names instead of the English dubbed. This is a bit after the 28th episode. Oh yeah! All the tamers are the English dubbed age. Please review!

"Whoa…" Wide violet gold eyes stared straight ahead, frozen in place. She couldn't believe her eyes. Takato and Juri were kissing! She closed her violet orbs tightly, she had a crush on Takato. Though she would never admit it, she was a bit crushed. Sighing hopelessly she thought,_ I knew he never thought of me other than as a fellow tamer._

Takato broke away , exhaling furiously. "Uh…" Juri giggled breathlessly, "Well that was nice…" Takato nodded dumbly, practically too oblivious to notice anyone around. Same with Juri, her green eyes gleaming. 

Ruki slowly backed away hoping no one would notice her arrival and now departure. She was supposed to be on her own remember? She left to become a stronger tamer, not to spy on her friends. _Friends… _A twig snapped underneath her foot, she froze up again. She slowly sighed when neither of the two tamers a few feet before her hadn't looked up. She slowly turned, not taking her eyes off the pair and collided into a hard body. Ruki finally tore her gaze off Takato and Juri to be held by endless pools of pale sky. Her perfect pastel lips separated to reply with a witty remark but stayed still. 

"Welcome back Ruki." He smirked and raked a hand chocolate brown spikes wolfishly causing her to stare at the ground. A phantom smile placed up her lips. His little habit was adorable. "Um…how did you notice me Ryou?" To shake herself of the sudden rush of emotion, she concentrated on being angry. Anger being the most familiar feeling to her. 

"You forget that I've been in this world a lot longer than you have. The others may not have been able to notice you but I could hear you a mile away." His handsome face still carrying a smirk, practically glowing. His shards of cerulean blue stayed in line with Ruki's clouded violet irises. 

Ruki arched a slender eyebrow," Oh really?" She circled Ryou, checking him over from, scrutinizing him from top to bottom. "Even with that metal gauntlet, you don't look so tough." The next thing she knew, she was face first on the soft desert ground. His knee slowly digging into her spine forcefully and her wrists locked with a vise like grip. 

"Not so tough? You shouldn't be criticizing who is or not. Because you know…" He leaned forwards, his lips brushing against her earlobe. "You can't pretend around me. I can see right through you and your not as cold as you make yourself to be." 

Ruki gritted her teeth and tried to throw him off with her struggling. Ryou exerted more pressure to her spine. Ruki growled out, "What the hell do you know about me? You know nothing…now get off me!" The brunet sighed and rose of the girl under him, loosening his strong hold on her wrists. Ruki immediately clambered to her feet trying her best to regain composure. She fixed an icy glare directly into his eyes, fierce violet chasms clashing with swirling pools of summer sky. "You think you can see the real me, huh?" She whispered lowly. 

Ryou gave a smirk, "You may be pretty and cold, but you're predictable. I knew you would come back, so I didn't worry." The auburn haired youth's eyes' softened, "Me? Predictable?" She mirrored his smirk, "I didn't come back to join you guys. Not yet anyways. I was only making sure all of you were still alive." Ruki slowly stepped closer to Ryou, until their bodies were mere inches apart. Through her half-lidded clear violet chasms shown waves of loneliness. "If I 'm so predictable can you foretell what I'm about to do?"

Summer sky blue orbs looked puzzled, Ruki smiled like a Cheshire cat. She wasn't so predictable after all. Standing on her balls of her feet she inched towards… Her soft lips gently pressed against his in an innocent sweet sense. Then as mysteriously as she arrived, she left. Ryou, gauntlet clad arms lay limp at his sides, his mouth now agape. 

_"Maybe she isn't as cold or predictable as I thought." _Slowly a roguish grin spread across his handsome features. They would see each other soon…but this time, he was going to be the unpredictable one. 


End file.
